Langann Award
The Langann Award is given to the best head coach in Elite League Limmie for a given season. It is one of the four postseason awards that have been handed out every season. Nominees & Winners Winners are in bold. *262: Diox (Alsakan Flyers), Tover Micjaa (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Allie Orchetrada (Coruscant Senators) *263: Tover Micjaa (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Dean Shazar (Alsakan Flyers), Aileen Wynn (Bakura Miners) *264: Nawtocca (Chandrila Patriots), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Elrose Talvan (Ralltiir Starkillers) *265: Marte Nalo (Euceron Storm), Allie Orchetrada (Coruscant Senators), Minorous "John" Talley (Bakura Miners) *266: Urali K'sina (Genet Vornskrs), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Minorous "John" Talley (Bakura Miners) *267: Kal Dar'tomme (Mando'ade Mercs), Luc Everoux (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Goreal Sepiun (Vandelhelm Jets) *268: Reggie Dun'lop (Nadiem Chiefs), Kal Dar'tomme (Mando'ade Mercs), Minorous "John" Talley (Bakura Miners) *269: Setarcos Rhemes (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Gark S'rily (Coruscant Senators), Goreal Sepiun (Vandelhelm Jets) *270: Luc Everoux (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Setarcos Rhemes (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Goreal Sepiun (Vandelhelm Jets) *271: Reggie Dun'lop (Nadiem Chiefs), Greebus Ion (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Pamila Korthe (Thyferra Force) *272: Maxon Foress (Ralltiir Starkillers), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) *273: Pamila Korthe (Coruscant Senators), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners), Adenn Vizsla (Mando'ade Mercs) *274: Acc'lar'laitha (Ralltiir Starkillers), Tover Micjaa (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Haron Orus (Euceron Storm) *275: Haron Orus (Euceron Storm), Telena Perrette (Corellia Rebels), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners) *276: Romo Benedict Crowley III (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Tover Micjaa (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Trey Till (Ralltiir Starkillers) *277: John Huntington (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Trey Till (Ralltiir Starkillers), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners) *278: Peet Carelle (Coruscant Senators), John Huntington (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners) * 279: Geoff Copin (Carratos Pirates), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Trey Till (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 280: Peet Carelle (Coruscant Senators), Romo Benedict Crowley III (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 281: Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Peet Carelle (Coruscant Senators), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 282: Kyril Lopaki (Carratos Pirates), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners) * 283: Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Billi Ryeli (Carratos Pirates), Dashric Stonlon (Bakura Miners) * 284: S.N. Ackbar (Dac Mariners), Leota Avoy (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs) * 285: Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Kyril Lopaki (Coruscant Senators), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates) * 286: Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Dawn Solo-Undolo (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * 287: Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates), Dash Stonlon (Ralltiir Starkillers), Gaeriel Valerii (Bakura Miners) * 288: Jon Draper (Bakura Miners), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Dash Stonlon & Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers) *289: Leota Avoy (Euceron Officers), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Dawn Solo (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *290: Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers), Jon Draper (Bakura Miners), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs) *291: Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs) *292: Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates), Rocco Tenten (Coruscant Senators) *293: Leota Avoy (Euceron Officers), Reina Kether (Chandrila Patriots), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates) *294: Ty Allin (Ralltiir Starkillers), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Logan Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates) Team Totals Category:Elite League Award